vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Belo Quinto bid for the 309 Summer Vexgames
Belo Quinto 309 was the winning bid presented to the International Vexgames Comitee for the 309 Summer Vexgames to be held in the city of Belo Quinto, Porto Capital. The bid was promoted by the Ministry of Education's Department of Sports of the People's Republic of Porto Capital, with the help of several sponsors. Bid process * See: Bids for the 309 Summer Vexgames Bid File The city Belo Quinto is a city with roughly 400.000 inhabitants, in the state of Guetaso. The city is known since the times of the Empire of Mauretania as a center for excellence in sports. It is home for Lega 1 team SE Flamboyants and second division Clube Atlético Universidade Guetasana. Belo Quinto also houses sevaral minor league, semi-pro and amateur football, basketball and rugby teams. The city itself is located not far from the Big Three Bay, in the Melanian Sea, providing easy transport links to the other countries in Northern Melania, Fiarria and Delgamia. Belo Quinto is also located near the border with the state of Extremo and the Ordlandic enclave of Costa da Prata. The city is also served by the ''Aeroporto Estadual Policarpo Quaresma, currently being upgraded to world-class capabilities. Timing The Portocapitalian government proposed to the International Vexgames Comitee that the games take place in late November or early December 309. This was chosen to coincide with best weather and with school holidays, with the theory being that the demands on the facilities in Belo Quinto would be lower when schools and universities were closed. It would also allow younger people the opportunity to attend the events. Events This is a preliminary list of events expected for the games. Other sports may be added later according to IVC recommendations. * Athletics ** 100m, male ** 100m, female ** 110m hurdles, male ** 110m hurdles, female ** 200m, male ** 200m, female ** 400m, male ** 400m, female ** 400m hurdles, male ** 400m hurdles, female ** 800m, male ** 800m, female ** 1500m, male ** 1500m, female ** 5000m, male ** 5000m, female ** 10000m, male ** 10000m, female ** marathon, male ** marathon, female ** long jump, male ** long jump, female ** triple jump, male ** triple jump, female ** high jump, male ** high jump, female ** Pole vault, male ** Pole vault, female ** Discus throw, male ** Discus throw, female ** Hammer throw, male ** Hammer throw, female ** Javelin throw, male ** Javelin throw, female * Badminton ** singles, male ** singles, female ** doubles, male ** doubles, female ** doubles, mixed * Baseball ** male ** female (softball) * Basketball ** male ** female * Boxing (males only) **Strawweight (- 106 pounds) **Junior Flyweight (109 pounds) **Flyweight (112 pounds) **Super Flyweight (115 pounds) **Bantamweight (118 pounds) **Super Bantamweight (122 pounds) **Featherweight (126 pounds) **Super Featherweight (130 pounds) **Lightweight (135 pounds) **Super Lightweight (141 pounds) **Welterweight (147 pounds) **Super Welterweight (153 pounds) **Middleweight (160 pounds) **Super Middleweight (167 pounds) **Light-Heavyweight (175 pounds) **Cruiserweight (200 pounds) **Heavyweight (+ 200 pounds) * Camel racing (mixed genders, organized jointly with the Oran Camel Racing League) ** Short races (1km) ** Long races (10km) * Fencing ** Épée, male ** Épée, female ** Team Épée, male ** Team Épée, female ** Sabre, male ** Sabre, female ** Team Sabre, male ** Team Sabre, female ** Foil, male ** Foil, female * Field hockey ** male ** female * Football (organized jointly with the International Vexillium Football Association) ** male ** female * Handball ** male ** female * Horse Racing (mixed genders, organized jointly with the Oran Camel Racing League) ** Show jumping ** Racing, 400m ** Racing, 1km ** Racing, 1,6km ** Racing, 4km * Judo (males only) ** Heavyweight (+100 kg) ** Half Heavyweight (90-100 kg) ** Middleweight (81-90 kg) ** Half Middleweight (73-81 kg) ** Lightweight (66-73 kg) ** Half Lightweight (60-66 kg) ** Extra Lightweight (-60 kg) * Rugby (organized jointly with the Vexillium Rugby Board) ** Male ** Female * Shooting (mixed genders) **10 metre air pistol **10 metre air rifle **25 metre rapid fire pistol **50 metre pistol **100 metre RPG launcher * Swimming **50 metre freestyle, male **50 metre freestyle, female **100 metre freestyle, male **100 metre freestyle, female **200 metre freestyle, male **200 metre freestyle, female **400 metre freestyle, male **400 metre freestyle, female **1km freestyle, male **1km freestyle, female **2km freestyle, male **2km freestyle, female **5km freestyle, male **5km freestyle, female **100 metre backstroke, male **100 metre backstroke, female **200 metre backstroke, male **200 metre backstroke, female **100 metre breaststroke, male **100 metre breaststroke, female **200 metre breaststroke, male **200 metre breaststroke, female **100 metre butterfly, male **100 metre butterfly, female **200 metre butterfly, male **200 metre butterfly, female * Tennis ** Singles, male ** Singles, female ** Doubles, male ** Doubles, female ** Doubles, mixed * Volleyball ** Male ** Female * Water Polo ** Male ** Female * Wrestling (males only) ** Superheavyweight (+90kg) ** Heavyweight (80-90 kg) ** Middleweight (70-80kg) ** Lightweight (60-70kg) ** Featherweight (50-60kg) Venues Most events will take place in already existant venues. The main arena for the games will be SE Flamboyants' own Estádio Albalonga. The whole Albalonga Complex will house football and athletics on its main stadium, which is capable of holding more than sixty thousand spectators. Its minor field, located just outside the main stadium, will house rugby matches and also some athletics events. The three gimnasiums on the complex, each housing about six thousand people, will be home to basketball, volleyball, swimming and handball. Other buildings in the compound will house training grounds, gyms, shops and a media center. The remaining events are going to be disputed on other venues arround the city. Some football and rugby matches will be played on the Universidade Guetasana grounds. A baseball/softball field is currently under construction not far from the university. An open field located on the road to Costa da Prata is being prepared to receive the camel racing disputes. The Belo Quinto Jockey Club will house the equestrian and tennis events. The shooting events will be disputed on the headquarters of the Portocapitalian National People's Army 2nd Division, whose gymnasium will also house the boxing and wrestling matches. Other city improvements All venues will be connected by a special shuttle bus service running every five minutes. Special traffic measures will be in place for the duration of the games. A new neighborhood is being built to house the athletes - the Parque Mundial. It is being built with prefab homes, to ensure quick and high-quality housing. The overall hotel capacity in the city is also being improved. Media Rights All video material for the games will be provided by Televídeo Nazionaļ Portocapitaliana, which will then grant audio and video feeds and broadcasting rights to other television broadcasters. TV stations and media agencies may also station their own teams on an International Media Center building, currently under construction on the Albalonga Complex. Mascot On the 17th of May 309, the organizing comitee presented Leo Llama as the mascot for the Belo Quinto Bid. According to Andrei Almeida, head of the Ministry of Education's Department of Sports, "The llama is a common animal in western Porto Capital. They were used as pack animals by both the Extreman and Mezapatani civilizations. They are hard-working and friendly, which symbolizes the Portocapitalian people and the Vexgames spirit as a whole". Rights for making Leo Llama plushes worldwide are already under negotiation.